The primary purpose of this grant is to conduct clinical research studies in patients being treated on protocol therapeutic efforts of the Western Cancer Study Group. These studies involve assessment of laboratory and clinical response rates to various chemotherapeutic treatment programs. Major attention will be directed to developing and effecting clinical protocols of study for enteric cancers and structuring a linear array or clinical systems approach to delineate the data needed for a more effective attack on the enteric cancers; the activities are recognized as part of the Principal Investigator's role as current Chairman of the Group's Enteric Committee. In parallel with some of these treatments where adriamycin or high-dose methotrexate are employed, laboratory assessment of plasma levels of parent drug will be carried out in an effort to relate such pharmacokinetic data to therapeutic response and clinical toxicity. The clinical activities of the program at Harbor General Hospital with respect to the Western Cancer Study Group are integrally related to joint efforts in Radiotherapy. Ancillary laboratory research studies to the clinical efforts will center in part on the influence of heat on tumor uptake of anticancer drugs. For in vitro studies clinical (surgical) material will be used; for in vivo work microwave heating of transplanted animal tumors will be used.